


Your Umbrella

by jubileekind



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Idk what else to tell you its pretty self explanatory, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rain, Sharing an umbrella, can be interpreted as platonic, idk if I'll continue this, kinda soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileekind/pseuds/jubileekind
Summary: Dream runs out of luck, not having an umbrella as it begins to storm.Or, perhaps, it isn't bad luck, as he sure is glad for who it brings into his life.{DRABBLE}
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Your Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is twitter user jubi jubileekind and i cannot write these blockmen properly at all this is so ooc pogchamp
> 
> can be read as platonic? idk it was intended as a dnf fic but whatever.
> 
> this is testing the waters, maybe ill add some more.

Dream sighed softly, it was oddly serene, with his earbuds playing fond tunes in his ears and the rain falling, creating pretty sights. Or that’s what he would think if he wasn’t a couple blocks from home, without an umbrella, and nothing on him to pay for an Uber. Perfect. 

He groans to himself, already imagining how soaked he would be before actually getting home and the place he had spent the afternoon was closing soon. Well isn’t this just my luckiest day.

A voice spoke from behind him, scaring him as they giggle, “So, I’m going to assume you don’t have an umbrella?” The accent was one he wasn’t quite familiar with in the area, though obviously British. 

“That obvious, huh?” Dream shoved his hands into the pocket of his green hoodie, before looking back to the man now beside him. The unfamiliar boy had brown hair, a grey t-shirt on. He smiled, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, as if he somehow knew this guy in another life. The moment was broken, however, when he noticed the umbrella the boy had begun to open. The clear umbrella would’ve been normal in most cases, well, if it didn’t have a set of large googly eyes on it. 

Dream about fell over wheezing “What? What even is that!” His laughter seemed to be contagious, as the guy, albeit slightly flustered, began laughing with him.

“It gets the job done! Who are you to complain? Mr. didn’t look at the forecast,” He smiled, finally getting the umbrella in place, “My name’s George, can you let me know which way you’re headed? I can probably walk you home, if you don’t die with how hard you’re laughing,” He raised his eyebrow at the wheezing boy, as if he could see it from where he was doubled over.  
“Dream. I’m headed about a block or two that way,” He pointed in the direction, before turning back to George, “if it’s out of your way, I can run home. Really.” 

“Isn’t it your lucky day, I’m headed that way.”  
The dirty blonde ran a hand through his hair, “You sure? If it’s too far don’t worry about it. You don’t even know me.” He smiled.  
George shook his head, “Would I really offer if I wasn’t willing?”  
` Dream rolled his eyes before the two began walking. It was oddly peaceful until Dream noticed the shake of the two eyes on the umbrella. He smiled to himself shaking his head at the moment. The rain falling on the top of the umbrella. 

The two had walked for a while, talking about various topics, before reaching Dream’s home. Neither wanted to say goodbye, they had both enjoyed the afternoon far too much to let it slip through their fingers. Dream didn’t want to never see George again. 

“So, would I be misreading that it’s alright for me to ask for your number to talk sometime again?” George smiled, before holding his phone out to the other.  
Dream rolled his eyes. “Fine, I guess it can be compensation for sharing your umbrella.”

Little did the two know, it’d be the start to something new.


End file.
